


Peek-A-Boo

by Mint_plant



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Love/Hate, Lunch, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_plant/pseuds/Mint_plant
Summary: When Lucas and Riley broke up, she asked him one simple thing.“Sit at lunch with Maya Hart?” Lucas repeats Riley’s question.





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I need my Lucaya fix. I wrote this on one of my notebooks so its actually finished from start to end, i just need to type it all. Really short story.

When Lucas and Riley broke up, she asked him one simple thing.

“Sit at lunch with Maya Hart?” Lucas repeats Riley’s question. His jaw is open as he tries to articulate the name one more time. He can’t spell her name without shivering, thought he wouldn’t admit that openly.

He really wasn’t expecting this. He just wanted a clean break, not this…. Whatever this is.

He shakes his head in confusion.

“Yes, she’s my best friend,” Riley says this as if the word somehow explained her request.

“She’s a bully,” Lucas deadpans. Because come on, Maya Hart is a bully.

“No,” Riley crosses her arms and gives Lucas her, I’m about to save the world look of determination, “She’s really nice and in need of friends.”

Lucas think Riley really thinks Riley needs to have the talk about how being nice doesn’t exactly exclude you from having a shitty life or how having friends doesn’t turn you into a good person.

“Let me get this clear, you are best friends? This doesn’t even make sense… I mean...-“

Lucas tries really hard to come up with any memories of Riley and Maya together. None, there was not a single time, he doesn’t even think they share any classes. Maya had transferred 8 months ago. She didn’t talk to anyone, always sitting in the back and scowling like her life depended on it… scowling at everyone but…

“You sit with her at lunch?” Lucas asks in disbelief.

Since Lucas lunch periods were different from Riley they never got to share lunch. Now that the season was over he could finally sit at the cafeteria with her. But not as girlfriend and boyfriend anymore, it would always be on the list of things they never did as a couple.

Riley nods enthusiastically.

“Would you please do this for me? I’ll be on Chicago for four weeks, then you can go back and seat with whoever you want.” Riley uses her puppy eyes on Lucas, still effective after the break up.

“Fine! But if she blows me off I’m out.” Lucas huffs in resignation.

 

The real reason why Lucas avoided Staring at Maya Hart was because she was too much of a reminder of what he could have become without the guidance of Riley on his first day of school, Riley Matthews, his savior. He too had transferred late on the year and he had also wore the same scowl of rejection and misplaced hatred on his face.

Maya wore the scowl proudly. Just looking at her eyes screamed issues. It wasn’t the bloody nose, which Lucas knew for a fact she had gotten from kickball not a fight like everyone believed, nothing but her icy blue eyes were enough.

Those eyes were probably able to cut right through him as he slid on the sit in front of her. There was a slight tilt on her lips but apart from it she didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

Lucas tries for a tentative Hey. Dead silence.

 

After a very awkward first lunch He notices 3 things.

3)Mayas eyes are really impressive up close. He crosses this as unimportant.

2)Maya OWNS A CASSETE PLAYER…. That’s kind of weird.

3)Talking to a wall would be more productive.

 

On his first three days he gets used to this. He tries to initiate conversation only for Maya to drown his voice with very loud music, he legit can’t make up the sound but his certain there’s voices screaming about desperation and rage… and the world is a vampire? Lucas is intrigued and scared about Maya’s music taste.

After his first attempts Maya will then proceed to pull out her rattled sketchbook and draw until the bell rings. He can live with this, after all Riley didn’t tell Lucas to actually befriend Maya.

Still Lucas can’t avoid to feel drawn to her presence, his eyes linger more than once on her quick hands as she draws. Sometimes he can catch a slim smile, what is she drawing? He desperately wants to peek but won’t dare. Everyone knows Maya Hart will rip you apart if you touch her things.

He remembers that incident on Maya’s first week when one of the seniors took her back pack. She didn’t earn the respect from every freshman by backing down.

On Thursday Maya doesn’t show up and Lucas finds himself staring at the front, hopefully waiting for her to show up, loud music and a matching scowl.

Friday was the day. If he looked back Lucas could have probably see this coming.

Like always Maya was ignoring him, headphones on and rattled sketchbook out in the open, a crease on her forehead as she draws, not the easy going smile she always carried when she drew. Lucas was not for the first time trying to make up what she was drawing. His eyes peeking from the rim of his water bottle.

Out of nowhere Zay tackles him to the floor. He can feel the weight of his friend more than the aching pain on his side. Zay laughs, pulling safely from Luca’s killer clutch.

“What is wrong with you?” Lucas asks, annoyance and pain filtering onto his voice.

He leans into the table, he’s really considering to kill Zay when his eyes finally caught onto the mess. Maya’s lips are a thin line, her hands frantically grabbing for her sketchbook.  Lucas lunges, trying to dry the cover with the hem of his hoodie.

“Stop! You are making it worst,” She’s practically screaming, she snatches her sketchbook away from him.

“Let me…-“

“Let you what? Fucking ruin my stuff, good going friar.” She’s walking away from the table, no, she’s marching with steady feet.

Every single eye of the cafeteria focuses on Lucas. His face feels hot and there’s something growing on the pit of his stomach.

“Well you fuck up,” Zay says and Lucas couldn’t agree more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Name of the tittle its from the song Peek-A-Boo by Red Velvet 
> 
> Maya was hearing> smashing pumpkins bullet with butterfly wings


End file.
